Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Astrodactyl
Astrodactyl is a new alien in Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Omniverse look, but the black part on his outfit covers the uncovered part on his torso and his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest. In [[Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance, but his fingerless gloves and toeless socks are black. His Codontrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he looks like his Omniverse appearance, but the colors on his outfit are reversed. His Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but the colors on his suit have been reversed. He now has black gloves and boots with green stripes. The Omnimatrix IV is on his chest. Ben 10,000 as Astrodactyl wears a white suit with green stripes. The Biomnitrix symbol is on his back. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has Omniverse appearance but the Omnitrix is on the chest. Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Timeline Takeover (first reappearance) *Truce *Ben-Blank: Protectors of the Omnigizer *Doom Date Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *Highbreed Invaded: Part 2 (first reappearance) *99 For A Change'' Ben 10/Generator Rex: Omniverse *While You Were Away *Frogs of War: Part 2 Chaturn 10: Fan Force *The Truth (Used by Ren) Ben 10: Super Omniverse *Sweet Dreams (Super Omniverse) (first reappearance) *Double Trouble (Super Omniverse) (by Ben) *One Shall Fall: Part 2 *Heroes Divided (by Bad Ben) Reo 19 *TBA Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *11 Laws of Power (first re-appearance) *Technologically Sound *Incursia, Part 1 and 2 (by Ben 10,000) Powers and Abilities Astrodactyl can fly and create energy whips. His jetpack can make sonic booms. Carter 10: It Runs In the Family He will appear in early season 3 at the earliest. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Like the other aliens, Astrodactyl's costume has taken a darker tone. Being Twenty-years-old now, the "jetpack" is no longer there. It is replaced by two small spikes on his back. Appearances *TBA Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Astrodactyl in 11 Laws of Power to trap Colossus Kevin with his energy whips. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Bryce Bowman: Origins Astrodactyl goes by a new name: Aerosaur. He now wears a black shirt, and silver suspenders, with a silver belt. He doesn't have the bracelets, or anklets. He does not wear the Omnitrix. Appearances *Last Laugh (BBO) *Back With a Vengeance (BBO) John Smith 10: Ancient Times Astrodactyl first appears after being accidentally unlocked. He takes over as John's flying battle alien. Appearances *Sacred Swords (first appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Jetray) *Prophecy (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Big Chill) *Lord of Time (cameo) *Better than the Gods *Mt. Olympus Spacewalker By John *John Smith 10 Returns (first re-appearance) *Nibelung Valesti Part 1 By Ben *A Little Like Home *Omni War *Gaia (episode) Kingdom Hearts By John *Neverland (first re-appearance) * Olympus Coliseum *Phantom of Twilight By Xaldin *7 Princesses of Heart (x2) *Door to Darkness By Kairi *Mind Games (John Smith 10) (cameo) Gallery Astrodactyl BTUP.png|Astrodactyl in Ben 10: Ultimate Power BTDW Astrodactyl.png|Astrodactyl in BTDW adReo19.PNG|in Reo 19 Astrodcyl.png|Bryce as Aerosaur in BBO Downgradenoid astrodactyl.PNG|Downgradenoid as Astrodactyl BTE Astrodactyl.png|Astrodactyl in BTE Adam 10-Astrodactyl.png|Adam as Astrodactyl Adam 10: The Rising Of The Heroes |link=Adam 10: The Rising Of The Heroes Trivia *In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, his outfit covers up his stomach and his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest. *In Ben 10: Hero of Heroes, the green parts on his outfit are white and his Codontrix symbol is on his chest. *He is a Solarsaurian from the planet Solonia. Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10,around the universe Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Incredible Ned 10 Category:Incredible Ned 10 Aliens Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Canon Category:Green eyed aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Dactyl 10 (rebooted) Category:Dactyl 10 (rebooted) aliens Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Omniverse Aliens